1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to the management of network systems, and more particularly, to the real-time management of network resources.
2. Description of Background
Generally, network management systems are configured to accomplish a plurality of functions, including information consolidation, capacity management, network element performance monitoring, and the capability to institute on-the-fly system configuration changes. In particular, capacity management functions are vital to maintaining equilibrium within an operating system environment. However, presently implemented operations environments utilize capacity management tools, but the functions of these capacity management tools are not truly performed in real-time.
For example, within a typical operating system environment differing state information in regard to respective system resources can be dispersed over multiple network systems. Therefore, there may be a misrepresentation in the accounting of the actual number of available resources within an operating system environment. Thus, within any operating system it may be virtually impossible in real-time to account for the exact number of available resources in addition to the resources that are currently in use, thereby increasing the potential for the provisioning of an erroneous view of the available resources within an operating environment.